


the story of us

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	the story of us

Katara picks at her shirt, looking down. Zuko is sitting three rows back, two seats to her left and she will not look back at him, will not look back at him. She has more self control than that. 

But it's so tempting. It's so, so tempting. Is he here alone? Is he here with Mai? With the girl before her? Why is he here in the first place? He knew she was coming. 

This is not the Zuko she knew. Does she miss that Zuko, miss not having him around? Or is she missing a completely false person? Someone she does not know? 

It's ending, it's ending, it's all crumbling, the walls, herself. 

She will not look back, she will not look back at him.


End file.
